mirai_dx_dubsfandomcom-20200214-history
World is Mine
'''World is Mine '''is a song sung by Hatsune Miku and dubbed by JubyPhonic. Video Lyrics Say I’m the best and bow to your princess #1 You should know I get my way, all morning, noon, night and, day, okay? Starting at 1, make sure you notice my hair, It changes a lot, yes, so does what I wear And number 2, take a look at the shoes I choose each day Yeah please, thanks! Number 3, remember every time you gotta speak Only answer in a “YES” or triple it to three Now you understand, so hurry up and take me by the hand Before I get mad Now you see, I’m really not hard to please but I need what I need And need you, to open up your heart and find How really super cute I am inside Say I’m the best and bow to your princess #1 You should notice me everyday No messing around cause I hate to wait Make way for me, the only girl that stands above the best Now before the rest, I’m dying for a bite of something sweet! So bring it here to me OH CHECK ONE TWO...Aahhhhhh Get real? You mean I’m way too cute for real life Truly and never forget that- hey! ‘Nother thing! You really can’t go and ignore me when I’m talking- like that Oh! Did I forget? I want a horse that’s milky white, well really it’s a need He’ll only come to me Now you understand, you better kneel down and repeat “You’re my princess” on beat Now you see, I’m really not hard to please but I need what I need And maybe I’ll let you nag when I’ve done bad but only when I say and get my own way Say I’m the best but now that you’re my prince from high above Can’t you see me or look my way? My hand is cold and far away Say you’re the best but living as a cold prince blind to love Will we ever change? C’mon, wake up, I don’t have all day! Oh! Guess I’ve only been dreaming, he won’t feel these feelings I won’t ever get my way... Like the only berry on cake and icing Breaking out a golden egg to make the perfect pudding Boys and girls, we have to stay strong Show the world I’m more than just a girl without high hopes Even I know how to live without you And later you’ll be sorry, I know! Of course I always know! But I’ll repeat it all again Say I’m the best and bow to your princess #1 You should keep your eyes on me or I may just go off and leave You grab me with an everlasting hug and I’m safe from falling HUH? With you so near, “It’s dangerous here” Again with the same, you turn away I’m in more danger being anywhere by you Oh! Hey baby! Ahhhh! Category:JubyPhonic Dubs